


Finally

by graveyardshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Shipping, Tsundere, another fic with mabel being the winggirl, mabel is us, tsundere pacifica on the loose, we love you mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshipper/pseuds/graveyardshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day that Pacifica actually confesses to Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Pacifica to be tsundere sooooo be warned.

Being the stealthiest that her expensive high heels would allow her, Pacifica peeked around the corner of the school hallway and spied on the Pine's twins. Mabel stood there, gesturing animatedly about some topic, as Dipper rifled through his locker. The older twin hadn't changed much, still wearing her neon bright clothes, but now she was wearing a neon pink dress with a unicorn designed near the chest area. Along with the dress, she wore her own pair of high heels to match, while showing off the legs she could now flaunt. The braces she once wore were gone, and her flawless brown hair flowed down her back. These years have only been kind to her. The younger and much more serious twin hadn't gone through such a dramatic change, but still looked plenty different with his plain t-shirt and hoodie, jeans, and his converse. He even managed to lose his hat, though he still denied to cut his hair or gel the bangs away from his forehead. Wonder what he was hiding up there?

 

Now usually she wouldn't be standing here, stalking her 2 frenemies from afar. However, what she was about to do called for the perfect timing. Suddenly, she heard a locker slam and her head whipped up to see Dipper waving a goodbye to Mabel as she headed towards another part of the school. And he was heading right towards where she hid. She panicked, and froze, unable to think of a good escape plan. Suddenly, Dipper turned the corner of the hallway and slammed right into Pacifica, sending them both toppling to the ground.

 

Books scattered all around them, but all Pacifica could focus on was the sudden weight on her chest. She groaned in pain, and the weight seemed to realize it was causing her pain, as it lifted and she could breathe again. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of a hand right beside her head, before moving her eyes farther to meet a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. For the second time, she couldn't move, entranced by the beautiful eyes that stared back at her.

 

Her cheeks suddenly heated up, and she knew that she probably looked like a tomato right now. Dipper's face was close enough, that every breathe she breathed mingled with his own. His face was frozen in surprise and awe, his own blush spreading across his cheeks. All she wanted to do was lay here all day and stare up into that wonderful face of the boy who gave her courage.

 

But soon the trance broke, and Dipper was scrambling back up, holding a hand out to her and mumbling quick apologies. She scowled and ignored the helpful gesture, slapping it aside and standing off while patting her own dust free long-sleeved white shirt and pastel pink skirt. She finally glanced back up at the boy and felt the blush deepen on her face, "Watch where you're going, Dipping Sauce." She couldn't help but notice the small smirk that appeared on Dippers face when he heard the nickname. He replied, "I could say the same for you, Barbie." She seethed at the annoying nickname he'd picked up when they were 12 years old, earlier nervousness forgotten. Why did she want to confess to this jerk again? Stupid Dipper, and his stupid face. His stupid smile that sent butterfly's into her stomach every time. His stupid eyes that made her melt. Stupid...

 

"So why were you spying on me and Mabel earlier?" Pacifica's head snapped up to look at him, instantly regretting it when she saw the analytical look on his face. Like he was trying to solve a complex puzzle. The complex puzzle of Pacifica Northwest. Her response only made Dipper laugh, "It's not that hard to tell with eyes staring at the back of your head like laser beams." She could only stutter, before answering, "I-I was n-not!" She crossed her arms in her typical snooty fashion. So it had been that obvious? Why hadn't he indicated that he'd known she was there earlier? Embarrassment took over, turning her cheeks into a deeper shade of red. Why did she have to fall for this jerk?

 

Even though this was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, Pacifica realized that it might be a good time to finally get her feelings off her chest, and confess, even if she'd regret it later. Taking a deep breath and ignoring her pride, she said, "I-I was trying to..." She gulped, "Tell you..." She inaudibly whispered the last part. Dipper gave her a confused look, "Say that again?" She did, only slightly louder. Dipper sighed aloud in annoyance, "What did you say?"

 

Finally, Pacifica burst in a moment of impatience and anger, "I said I like you, you Diphead!" And then quickly covered her traitorous mouth. The blush was on full show across her face and all she could do was wait and see Dipper's reaction. Would he laugh at her? Make fun of her? Ignore her? Would he be disgusted? Reject her? Now that she thought about it, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Curse her and her fast talking mouth.

 

At first, he only stood there, stunned and motionless. And then he was smiling. A big goofy smile that made her heart pound. He replied, "I like you too, Pacifica..." Pacificawent suddenly deaf, unable to hear anything except the echo in her head bouncing the words around her mind. I like you too, Pacifica. But she couldn't show her joy right? She was a Northwest, and she had to keep her calm. Had to act like the usual princess her parents had brought up. The joy that overtook her was so powerful, that it was a wonder how she forced her expression into the usually snooty and cool mask, "Good. I knew you did, I mean, who wouldn't?

 

Dipper frowned at her sudden change in demeanor, but an evil smirk soon made its way to his face, "Oh, really?"

 

She was about to nod and say more bull that wasn't true, when the twin suddenly bent down and placed a fast kiss on her open lips, then quickly pulled away. Pacifica's eyes bulged and her ice-y mask fell away to reveal the blushing girl covering her mouth with an "Mmf!" The real Pacifica. Dipper chuckled at her outraged expression, "Wow, Pacifica, I didn't know someone could imitate a strawberry so well!" What the hell! He was pushing her buttons.

 

She ignored him, turning her back and walking away as she screamed, "Jerk!"

 

He chuckled, "I'll pick you up around 6, tomorrow, then!" He only got a slight huff in reply from her.

 

~~In the background, you could hear the sound of a certain older brunette twin in a neon dress screaming, "I SHIP IT."~~

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel is the best wingirl you could ask for.
> 
> Comments and critiques are wanted!


End file.
